In many document editors authoring and non-authoring features are integrated in the same user interface. For example, an “insert text” feature and a font feature may be part of the same tool bar as a save or print feature. When a user desires a certain feature, the user, typically, must search a dropdown tool bar until the user finds where the feature is located. Such searching may be time consuming especially when the user does not know where the feature is located.